Das gespaltene Grenzland Questreihe
Turminsel Repräsentant Eurer Heimatstadt These should be done in tandem with the main questline #80 Errichtung eines Basislagers #80 Die Möglichkeiten auskundschaften #82 Lasst das Abenteuer beginnen! Startet die Haupt-Abenteuer-Questreihe #78 Schlussfolgerungstalent Zusätzliche Quests Stadt Paineel #78 Was für ein seltsamer Ort ... #78 Ratten-Chance #79 Alles hat einen Ursprung #79 Wissen durch Experimente #79 Es gibt nicht für alles ein Handbuch #*79 Ein kleines bisschen Arkangeist #*79 Berührung der Elemente #*79 Eine Prise Nekromantie #79 Alles zusammen #80 Weitere Forschung erforderlich *80 Elementar-Studien #80 Fortschritt der Elemente #80 Erdenbiegung #80 Eroberung der Elemente #80 Kontrolle über die Elemente #80 Fortschritt des Arkanen #80 Nur ein Sprung nach links #80 Arkangeist und Teleportation #80 Vollendete arkane Studien #80 Wissen durch Nekromantie #80 Ein Todestest #80 Ein Lebenstest #80 Kontrolle über den Tod #80 Eine schwierige Bitte In Old Paineel #80 A Potion Remedy #81 A Rodent Problem #81 Kill 10 Rats #81 Joining Their Ranks #81 Scribblings on the Wall #81 Tread Lightly #81 Archiving the Reports #81 Current Troubles #81 The Hole Truth #81 Lack of Documentation #81 A Letter of Summons Additional Quests #80 Defekter Teleporter Eye of Dartain *''found at '' #81 Distorted view #81 Through the Looking Glass #81 Rock Biters #81 Source of Rumblings #81 Setting the Bait #81 Personal Attention #81 Methodical Research #81 Obscure Vision #81 Mind Numbing Substance #81 Herbal Remedies #81 Dem Bones #81 Delivering Bag O' Bones Toxxulia-Wald Near Druid Ring #82 Foraging for Goodies Additional Quests *82 A Heart of Stone (from ) *82 Living Trees of Stone (from ) *82 Verscheucht sie (von ) Steinschlag-Lager #82 Protecting the Encampment #81 River Rock Research #81 Sifting Through the River Rocks #81 Lost Rations #82 Informing the Leadership #79 Sneaky Kerrans #79 Catching the Spy #79 More Lost rations #79 Rocky Road #79 Stone Cold Delivery #80 A Toxic Concern #80 Follow the Food chain #80 The Food Source #79 Enhancing the Patrol #79 Scout Reports #79 Replacing the Missing Patrol #79 Completing the Reporting Chain #80 Strange Looking Bones #80 An Interesting Find Kerran Isle (lot of work still needed on info below!) - First of all check exact spelling of quests, locs and NPCs so we don't have to move alot of pages. Hitus Sharpclaw # 83 Nom Noms # 83 Lol Kerra...6 catnip harvest # 83 Stealin' Ur Milk..2 milk from village cows # 83 I Can Has... collect ingredients # 83 You can has... give queen half # 83 A Royal Crush rare flower..west side of large rock on edge by gorillas Ritualist Joyaren # 83 Going coconuts.. shake tree gather coconut(very very small) # 83 Mother's Milk.. capture Tigress # 83 Get Rid.. 4 tigers # 83 Cats and Dogs... kill 12 kobolds # 83 Yityen Care..see Yityen Shaman Yityen # 83 Warding the Isle..click on all the wards # 83 Displaced Hopes...go to toxx kill prowlers # A Rat's Chance.. kill rats # 84 A Trap in the Hand... place rat traps {has feather instead of book when done} # 83 Sunday Sunday Sunday...see Pitmaster Shar'rik # 84 Check the traps Pitmaster Shar'rik # 83 In This Corner (Kerran rite of passage) # 84 Returning Victorious Simerah Everfur # 84 The Missing Fuzzy Tiger Caretaker # 84 A Dirty Job.. kill 5 pouncers # 84 Feed the Tigers..kill 7 vagabonds (repeatable once a day) Queen Martah # 83 Grape Apes. kill 5 # 83 Gorililililas! one pristine hide # 83 There and Back Again ..to paineel council chambers # 83 Here Kitty Kitty... to pitmaster Kejek Chief Nuryen # 84 They Cannot be Trusted...pick up crate at /way 1854, -298, 3450 # 84 Proof Positive!...to queen and back # 84 Need More Proof.. triggered spawn attacks as u reach keejan's rill Lillithiah Feathertail # 84 Worrisome Rumors...buy incense from Purrak (faction merchant) # 84 Feathers for Peace of Heart...kill 7 vagabonds Back to Paineel to see Ghalib # 83 Investigating Strange Bones.. ghalib asks you to kill mobs in toxx to get random chest updates for bones to keejan's rill where you will meet JinTu the large Panda ghost who gives you a new quest and sends you back to ghalib to say you found nothing.. Ghost Panda quests for Travel Charm Jin'tu # 83 Proving Intentions...harvest skull from necros, talk to fawzi,destroy flower # 83 Ensuring the Corruption.. get water sample # 83 Where the rare plant grows...Daturi is between kobolds and tigers /way 1421, 24, 2126 # 83 Grinding Bones...kill a petrified cackler # 83 Battle of Ages Past...receive Jin'tu's Gift for travel to Pandas PANDAS OUTSIDE Mgi'Mu # 83 Village People...god see Svyi 2kfaction Luah Seigh # 83 Fishing Dangerously..kill 12 tetras 2k faction Svyi Tu'usto # 83 Preparing for the Worst....get supplies 2kfaction /way 260, 225, 3683 # 83 Training the young... weapon racks 2k # 83 A Day in the Life... see Jaen 2k Majho Jung # 83 Carving the Past.. kill wayward stonevines 2k # 83 Cementing the Pieces... kill toxic crawlers 2k around druid ring # 83 One Chip at a Time... underfoot hardstompers 2k # 83 Shiny In and Out... tox flies.. 2k Mashi Su'Wah # 83 Fancy Dishes...8 beetles 2k INSIDE CAVE: Mushien Lou # 83 Culture and Poetry...make a poem 2k # 83 Leaves of Green...5 tea leaves in toxx 2k around druid ring # 83 The Water of the Tiger..get water 2k # 83 Partaking of Tea and Soul.. drink tea 2k Jaen Tiuni # 83 Bamboo Bending...harvest 10 bamboo 2k # 83 Meeting the Locals...see 4 pandas 2k # 83 Need to Stick Together...12 toxic crawlers 2k around druid ring # 83 A Pic-a-nic Basket...strong raptor 2k Cio'lii # 83 Food, Food, and More Food!..5 prowlers 2k # 83 Searching Far and Wide..plants from kerra 2k # 83 Respect Your Elders..see Elders 2k Elder Su'Linh # 84 Going Over the Great Wall..tell patrol to leave 2k /way 321, 224, 3711 # 84 Paying Respects ...place 5 flowers on glowies ##683, 185, 4026 ##823, 169, 3937 ##876, 145, 4135 ##750, 180, 4136 ##735, 194, 4071 on hill 2k # 84 Making Life a Bit Easier...12 battlemages 2k # 84 The Matron Mandates... see matron 2k Matron T'Akinu # 83 Buried Troubles...near goiters very small mounds of dirt dig up then harvest boxes 2k # 84 Grab and Go... get sand 2k # 84 Toxic Teachings ../way 470, 143, 2996 toxic leeches 2k # 84 Clawing the Way Out..6 crageyes 2k # 84 Bring Me a Shrubbery..shrub in cave 2k /way 1308, 52, 3947 # 84 Sapping the Saplings destroy 5 plants 2k # 84 Meeting the Progeny..Speak with Bai'Yun 2k Bai'Yun #. 84 A Visual Emergency. burn body timed event 2k in Tox Reach near that Hive thing /wayp 272, 126, 2752 #. 84 Handbook for the Recently Deceased 2k Wan Sengo #. To Paint a Pretty Picture.. /way 680, 140, 3050 yeti fur 2k Dropped Starter # 79 Der Eine, der davonkam. dropped from wisps # 79 Eine unerledigte Liste dropped from spirits # 86 An Old Troll's Head dropped from Rungupp Credits Big Thanks to Cloudrat from official SoE Website beta forums for the writeup!